It has long been known to quilt material by tying together the opposite sides of a composition or sandwich having cloth or the like on opposite sides of a compressible filler material. In commercial operations involving quilting, as for the production of quilts, mattresses and the like, there have been developed a variety of different quilting methods oftentimes including internal hooks, strings and the like.
A material advancement in the field of quilt and cushion construction is provided by the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,174, setting forth both a novel and advantageous quilting button and method of applying same to quilts and the like. The present invention is particularly directed to a machine for inserting the quilting button of the above-noted patent for tieing together the top and bottom covers of a quilt, mattress, cushion, pad or the like, and to compress the filler material thereof.
Referring again to the industrial production of quilts, mattresses and the like, it is noted that the rapidity with which quilting operations are performed and the simplicity of materials employed are quite important. The present invention utilizes a very inexpensive quilting button and applies such buttons in a quilting operation very rapidly so as to thus materially advance the art of quilting.